


Beginning

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Baccano! Oneshots [9]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>For the first time in her life, Ennis was lost.</i> FiroEnnis oneshot, per request on tumblr. Takes place a few days after Szilard is devoured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

Ennis stays at the Alvere for a few days after Szilard's devoured, and Firo feels a pang of sympathy when he realizes that the poor girl probably doesn't have anywhere to go. As shitty as it is to think about, that old geezer was all that she knew, and now that he's not around anymore, well. Firo figures that can only mean one thing: since he devoured him, Firo will have to take his place as caregiver.

He has no doubts that Ennis could take care of herself eventually, but she seems so...scared isn't the word. She doesn't seem scared as she follows Firo to his apartment in silence, soles of her new shoes hitting the floor loudly; only a bit out of place. She didn't have any other clothes besides the suit she was wearing the day of the incident, but she couldn't wear that forever, and since ladies' clothing was in short supply in the Martillo family's closet, she'd had no other choice but to wear a smaller boy's clothing. She still looked good in the button-up white dress shirt and brown pants, still just as cute as Firo remembered her being (which brought a blush to his face, and the thought that _oh she could probably still read my mind or whatever_ ), and even the strange choice of clothing isn't what seems to bother her.

Once they reach the door to the apartment, after Firo unlocks it and opens the door, only then does he realize what she's really feeling. The look on her face says it all.

For the first time in her life, Ennis was lost.

“Uh—you can come in,” Firo says after she stands in the doorway for a full minute. She jumps at his words, like he's startled her, but she simply nods in response and steps over the threshold, shutting the door behind her quietly and making her way into the main room. Ennis pauses then, her eyes moving around the tiny apartment, carefully taking in every little detail. It reminds him of a cat that just got brought home from the pound, inspecting it's new home.

“It should be almost dinnertime,” he says again, and this time Ennis doesn't flinch. She meets his eyes now, nods like he's given an order, and starts to step towards the kitchen. “Wait! You don't have to make anythin', I was just wonderin' if you were—uh—hungry.” She stops mid-stride, then returns to where she was standing before, looking a bit bashful.

“I apologize. I should have waited for you to finish before I went off.”

“It's fine, really.” Firo's voice goes soft when he realizes she thought he was reprimanding her. “I guess it's just natural, huh?” She nods, a finger curling in her hair, before she says again,

“If you were still wondering, I am a bit hungry.”

Firo perks up at that, a smile crossing his face. “Great! I hope ya' don't mind pasta, 's all I really got.” It was all he could really  _make_ , but he decides to leave that fact out for now. “I mean—if you don't want it, I can make somethin' else—”

“Pasta is good,” Ennis murmurs before he can finish. “How can I help?” Firo shakes his head at the inquiry, pointing over at the couch.

“You can sit down an' lemme make you dinner.”

_xxxx_

He makes her the nicest food he can out of what he's got, and when she's done eating, Ennis rubs at her eyes, then asks, “Is it alright if I go to bed? I know it's early, but—”

“You don't haf'ta explain,” Firo laughs, putting his elbow on the table so he can set his chin in his palm. Ennis blushes a little, again, and he's reminded of how truly cute she is as she pushes her chair back to stand up. “Jus' take the room down the hall.”

“Isn't that your room?” She almost sounds surprised.

“Yeah, but I can take the couch tonight. You need a bed.”

She looks like she's going to argue, but she closes her mouth just as soon as she opens it, turning to go down the hallway. Before she goes out of sight, she pauses, then turns to meet Firo's eyes, a tiny smile on her face. “Thank you, sir, you're very kind.”

“It's Firo, remember?” He says gently in response, smiling back at her.

He may have what's left of her creator inside of him, but Firo Prochainezo decides that night that he will never become him.


End file.
